


When They're Alone

by oh_god_bees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_god_bees/pseuds/oh_god_bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi ease their way into a new, hidden relationship.</p><p>"It was like this when he met Daichi: they were two nervous first years lined up against the wall of the gymnasium to turn their volleyball club papers in. They still argue over who said hello first (each one swears it was the other)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my folder since November but I haven't been able to come up with a title until now so it went unpublished for the past few months whoops

Sugawara still doesn’t believe in love at first sight but perhaps his love for Daichi is all the stronger because of his disbelief. Love—he had always known—is not a choice but something that is made up for you over time. Thought is put into it, but rarely on your own part. Love is something like a present; strange wrapping paper can reveal treasures underneath.

It was like this when he met Daichi: they were two nervous first years lined up against the wall of the gymnasium to turn their volleyball club papers in. They still argue over who said hello first (each one swears it was the other). Daichi was louder than Suga—he took up more space and his voice carried farther. He had a hard time believing that slight and gentle Suga was a setter, somebody who could make or break a game with his confidence. Like Suga wasn’t cut out for it. But in volleyball practice he noticed that Suga was most definitely cut out for the position of setter; his softness made it easier for somebody to trust him.

They began to stick with each other during practice, and after, and before until they were nearly joined at the hip. _DaichiandSuga. SugaandDaichi._ And then came something past friendship and comradery. It was Suga feeling a jolt up his spine when Daichi lucidly fixed the part in his hair after a rough game; it was Daichi getting tongue-twisted when Suga surprised him with anything from an extra water bottle to a clap on the back.

After all, Sugawara was 100% totally convinced that he was in _love_ with Sawamura Daichi and everything about him, from his broad and strong features to his leadership during volleyball games. And Daichi was 100% totally convinced that he was in _love_ with Sugawara Koushi and everything about him, from his perpetual beauty and calm to his kindness and gentleness with teammates.

Neither boy told their parents. Neither boy told another friend. Neither boy told the other.

Besides, Suga was oblivious to Daichi’s love just as Daichi was oblivious to Suga’s love. They didn’t read into any of their interactions, because they felt deep down that if they did, they would end up disappointed. Asahi was never oblivious. He could see that the way Daichi looked at Suga (and vice versa) was the same as how Cinderella looked at Prince Charming. How Romeo looked at Juliet. Out of fear of what the world would think, he said nothing.

Because of course, the world would think.

Daichi goes for so long until he lets his feelings out, before he confesses to Suga over an ill-advised text message sometime around one in the morning. That day at school, Suga said nothing, and Daichi worried. At practice, he hardly looked at Daichi. They were done, weren’t they?

Daichi ran over the messages in his head _I loved you from when I first saw you. We call you the most nimble on the court, but you are the same on as you are off: strong and graceful. I’ve thought about telling you all this for so long, but I held back my feelings in self-defense because if I lost you, that would mean I lost everything._ Idiotic. Sappy. Clichéd.

He was ready to walk home alone when Suga came up beside him and whispered “I love you too, you know?” On the way home, they didn’t say much aside from “we have to keep it a secret” but they held hands in spite of it all.

“Hey, Suga,” he said before they parted ways.

“Hm?”

“Maybe we could, I don’t know, see a movie? Friday or Saturday or something?”

“Yeah,” Suga smiled “I’ll lie and say that Asahi is coming too, okay?” Suga waved and jogged backwards a little ways so he didn’t have to stop looking at Daichi, his brown eyes wide, full of delight. After Daichi had turned around, and as soon as he was sure nobody would notice, Suga jumped into the air, shaking his fist with joy.

Sugawara thinks about nothing as often as he does Daichi, how being around him is some kind of poison that he can’t get enough of—cotton candy cyanide—and how he felt when he received those confessions from Daichi, like his whole body was made of Adderall and fire. He hardly slept thinking about their date the coming weekend, if he could tell anybody something so clandestine as this, if he would be able to accurately count the seconds until he would be alone with Daichi next. _No,_ he decided _I’ll be too busy thinking about him to figure out when I’m even going to see him._

Friday evening came almost too slowly. Lying worked well: Suga’s parents told him to say hello to Daichi and Asahi for them, Daichi’s parents gave him some money and told him not to spend it all on popcorn like he always does. When they met outside the theater, their parents had already said their goodbyes and would never notice Asahi wasn’t there. They sat shoulder to shoulder in the darkened movie theater: _DaichiandSuga, SugaandDaichi._

“Hey, Koushi,” Daichi whispered. Suga thought Daichi meant to ask if he could pass the popcorn, which he had been holding since the start of the film. “Could I kiss you?”

“I, uh,” Suga felt an itch behind his eyes, a dam beginning to break. “I want to but…”

 _But what if somebody caught us?_ He didn’t even need to say it. Although Suga wanted to kiss Daichi so badly, had almost always wanted to kiss Daichi so badly, he could barely bring himself to do it. At the end of the film, he pressed his lips to Daichi’s quietly, with trepidation. The last tears had just dried. Daichi could have sworn Suga whispered “I’m sorry for saying no before” as he pulled away.

Daichi knows Suga wants to keep everything quiet just as Suga knows Daichi wants to keep everything quiet. _Nobody can know, please, not yet._ As far as they’re concerned, nobody does know. Except for Asahi, of course, who knows everything. His two best friends started acting differently, after all. Surely, this was the only explanation. He too says nothing, because what if their parents find out? What if the team finds out? What if he lost his friends over something as simple and sweet as love?

Their hidden romance allows them to trust each other with anything: their hopes, dreams, fears, and wishes. They agree to tell nobody, less out of embarrassment but out of fear. They love each other but nervously so, in stolen kisses once everybody has left practice, in clasped hands down empty country roads. When anybody else is around they just look like they always have, since they’ve always loved each other, but only when they’re alone do they have a chance to truly show it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell at me my tumblr is @freshhotyaois


End file.
